Aventures - Les origines
by Plume-et-crayon
Summary: [Fanfiction Aventures] Un mage en quête de reconnaissance, un demi-élémentaire brisé, un nain errant sans but, un paladin perdu... L'histoire de la rencontre de ses aventuriers du destin, si insignifiant seul, si fort ensemble.
1. Chapter 1

**Et me revoilà pour le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fanfiction, je sais qu'il y a déjà des fanfictions sur ce thème mais je suppose que c'est pas bien gênant ^^**  
 **A la base le chapitre devait être bien plus long mais finalement je l'ai coupé en deux sinon c'était trop lourd.**

 **Comme on ne connait pas vraiment l'âge des personnages j'ai décidé que Grunlek aurait 10, 11 ans de plus que Bob qui aurait lui-même 5, 6 ans de plus que Théo qui aurait lui même 2, 3 ans de plus que Shin**

 **Vu que les perso seront plus jeune ils seront peut-être un peu OOC, si c'est le cas je m'en excuse**

 **Je m'excuse aussi pour les éventuelles fautes que j'ai pu laisser et vous souhaites une bonne lectures**

 **Disclaimer : Aventures et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.**

* * *

Chapitre 1: Eh ben moi j'te dis que le feu c'est le meilleurs élément du monde !... après la lumière bien sûr !

La classe des pyromages avait toujours été toujours était la classe des laissé pour compte, ceux qui jouaient avec un élément aussi destructeur que le feu n'avait pas leur place dans la société. Balthazar Octavius Barnabé faisait partie de ceux-là... et pour couronner le tout, il y avait lui, lui son démon intérieur, lui qui lui pourrissait la vie, lui qui faisait du jeune mage un monstre parmi les monstres.

Posté devant la cheminée, Bob se laissait bercé par le crépitement des flammes qui dansaient doucement dans l'âtre. Comment une chose aussi agréable pouvait être aussi détesté ? Le feu était lumière, le feu était chaleur, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne retenir que cendre et destruction ?

L'adolescent fut tiré de ses pensées quand Salvas Pervard, un de ses aînés apprenti mage pénétra dans la pièce en claquant la porte, les yeux rougit par les larmes, l'air complètement furieux.

\- Qu'est tu veux toi ?! Cria-t-il à son cadet demi-démon, alors que celui-ci n'avait même pas ouvert la bouche.

De part de son origine démoniaque, Balthazar avait toujours été le souffre-douleur de sa classe. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire que ses camarades étaient des bourreaux, des sans-cœur ou autre chose encore, mais quand les gens avaient besoin de passer leur nerf sur quelqu'un, il était toujours le premier à prendre, parce qu'il n'était qu'un demi-démon, parce que personne ne leur en voudraient de lui en vouloir.

Le jeune apprenti mage lui sauta au visage.

Bien qu'il fasse toujours de son mieux pour contenir son moi démoniaque, Bob ne se laissait pas faire, se terré sans rien dire n'était pas son genre, il ne passerait pas pour un faible, il garderait toujours la tête haute et même si son corps frêle ne lui permettait pas de répliquer bien fort, il se défendait toujours.

Les deux garçons commencèrent à se battre, Salvas pris vite le dessus de par sa grande taille, s'il n'avait pas peur d'aller trop loin, Bob l'aurait bien cramé sur place, mais il se contenta de se débattre... inutilement. Au bout d'un moment, une grande main attrapa chacun des garçons par l'épaule, les séparant, heureusement pour Bob il s'agissait d'un vieux prêtre, n'ayant pas l'habitude de côtoyait l'académie, n'étant donc pas au courant de sa parti démoniaque. Le vieux prêtre posa un regard sévère sur les deux apprentis mages. Presque aussitôt, Salvas répliqua :

\- Mon père ! C'est ce sale démon qui...

\- Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Coupa le prêtre. Mes enfants, vous tenez vraiment à nourrir l'image que le monde a de vous ?

Les deux adolescent baissèrent la tête et le vieux prêtre soupira.

\- Bon... je ne serais pas trop dure pour cette fois, mais ne vous avisez pas de recommencer.

* * *

Pour toute punition, le prêtre leur donna la corvée de remplir les réserves de bois de l'académie. Il les conduisit en dehors de l'académie, expliquant la situation au gardien du portail. Alors qu'ils marchaient à travers les rues enneigée de la ville le petit groupe tomba sur un défilé de paladin, il avançait d'un pas synchronisé, leur armure sacré brillant sous la faible lueur hivernal.

Une aura de jalousie entoura alors les deux pyromages qui lancèrent un regard mauvais vers le cortège de paladin.

\- Il y a un problème, mes enfants ? Demanda le prêtre.

Salvas garda ses mots pour lui, dire du mal des paladins n'arrangerait pas son cas, Bob lui n'émit aucune réserve, il était déjà un monstre parmi les monstres, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins...

\- Je déteste les paladins, ce ne sont que des prétentieux né avec une cuillère en or dans la bouche, ils disent défendre la justice alors que le fait qu'il possède eux seuls tant de droit et de richesse alors que de pauvres gens meurent de faim est déjà une injustice !

\- Je suppose qu'il en va de même pour toi, mon fils ?

\- Euh non !... enfin...

\- … Suivez-moi, mes enfants.

Les deux jeunes garçon suivirent le prêtre, ils arrivèrent devant une immense porte qui menait sur les territoire de l'inquisition, les pyromages n'avaient pas le droit d'y pénétrer normalement. Le prêtre ouvrit la porte pour atterrir dans une immense cours, il la traversa suivi des deux adolescents, il ouvrit une seconde porte. à peine eurent-ils pénétré dans la large pièce, qu'une masse jaune et noire partie s'écraser contre le mur avant de glisser sur le sol, il s'agissait en fait d'un petit garçon aux cheveux d'un noir de jais, vêtu de l'uniforme des apprentis paladin. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans et son corps était couvert d'hématomes et de cicatrices.

\- Allez Théo, relève-toi ! Lança une voix forte, sans appel.

Bob se tourna vers l'origine de la voix, il s'agissait d'une femme, une beauté froide revêtant l'armure sacrée des paladins de la lumière, ses cheveux étaient du même noir intense que l'enfant et ses yeux d'un bleu glacial.

Le petit Théo se releva maladroitement, il resserra la garde de son épée, ses yeux bleus emplis de détermination. D'un pas mal assuré il fonça vers la femme en armure, celle-ci, sans pitié, répondit d'un puissant coup du plat de sa lame qui envoya l'enfant valsé plusieurs mètres plus loin.

\- Relève-toi ! Répéta-t-elle.

Théo se releva une fois de plus, ne tenant presque plus sur ses jambes, il retenta un assaut, le résulta fut le même. Sans même s'en rendre compte Bob avait avancé, voulant intervenir malgré lui. Le prêtre lui barra la route de son bras.

\- Mais ! Elle va finir par le tuer si ça continue ! Protesta le jeune mage.

La paladin ne lui offrit pas la moindre attention ordonnant une fois de plus à son jeune apprenti de se relever. Celui-ci tenta de se relever mais ses jambes ne le portait plus, il s'écroula sur le sol.

\- Debout ! Insista-elle

Inutile, à bout de force l'enfant avait fini par tomber inconscient. Comprenant que l'entraînement n'irait pas plus loin, la femme rangea son épée et fini enfin par se retourner vers les trois intrus.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? Cet endroit est réservé au paladin et leurs élèves uniquement. Demanda-t-elle d'un ton toujours aussi autoritaire.

Elle toisait d'un regard mauvais les deux pyromages, regard que Balthazar lui rendit.

\- C'est deux enfants sont avec moi, ma fille, déclara le prêtre, je voulais seulement leur montrer l'entraînement à subir pour devenir paladin afin de faire taire certaines médisances.

\- Soit, répondit-elle sèchement, Que cela ne se reproduise plus, mon père.

\- Cela ne se reproduira plus. La rassura t-il.

La femme tourna les talons.

\- Je vous prie de bien vouloir vous occuper de Théo, mon père. Et puis dites lui qu'il ait de corvée ce soir, une punition le motivera peut-être à progresser plus vite.

Sur ce, elle quitta la pièce. Le prêtre se dirigea alors vers le corps inerte de l'enfant, une douce aura doré entoura ses mains ridés et la plupart des cicatrices et hématomes disparurent du corps de l'apprenti paladin, celui-ci fini par ouvrir ses grands yeux bleus.

\- Est-ce-que ça va ? Demanda Bob. Le gamin se redressa et lança un regard inquisiteur aux deux pyromages.

\- Vous êtes qui vous ? Et qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton un peu trop agressif au goût des deux pyromages.

Le prêtre se releva, l'air plutôt enjoué, puis ignorant la question du futur paladin il dit :

\- Puisque ce que vous êtes tous les trois dans le même cas pourquoi ne pas faire votre corvée ensemble ? Qui sait, c'est peut-être le début d'une grande amitié entre les paladins et les pyromages !

Les trois plus jeunes le regardèrent d'un air dépité avant de s'entre jeté des regards en coin, déjà que les deux pyromages ne formaient pas vraiment une équipe de rêve, mais avec un futur paladin en plus ! Ce vieux prêtre avait trop d'espoir en l'humanité.

\- Hors de question ! S'écrièrent-ils en chœur, ils étaient au moins d'accord sur un point...

* * *

Balthazar poussa un grognement, comment en avait-il fait pour en arriver là ? Il était tranquillement en train de rêvassé au coin du feu et voilà qu'il était en train de tirer un énorme chariot en bois, destiné à être chargé de bûche, accompagné de l'insupportable Salvas et d'un mini paladin !

\- Arrête de râler et tire ! Ordonna Théo. - D'où tu me donnes des ordres demi-portion !

\- J'te signale que la demi-portion, elle peut te défoncer la gueule si elle en a envie, alors ferme-là !

\- C'est pas vraiment ce qu'on a vu tout à l'heure, ricana le pyromage, c'est plutôt toi qui t'es fait défoncer la gueule par l'autre grognasse là.

\- J'avoue ! Un point pour le demi-démon. Ajouta Salvas.

\- Cette grognasse comme tu dis c'est ma maman ! Alors fait gaffes à ce que vous dites !

\- C'était ta mère ?! Putain c'est violant les relations familiales chez vous !

\- Pff, t'es qu'un pyromage tu peux pas comprendre... sur le terrain les ennemis en auront rien à foutre que je sois un gamin, c'est un entraînement, l'amour n'a rien à voir là dedans.

Considérant qu'ils s'étaient suffisamment enfoncés dans la dense forêt qui bordait la ville, le petit groupe lâcha le chariot. Bob poussa un soupir en s'étirant :

\- Même à trois, c'est vachement lourd ce truc. Marmonna-t-il.

À peine eut-il fermer la bouche qu'une boule de neige lui atterrie en plein visage, il se tourna vers l'origine de l'attaque pour croiser le regard malicieux du futur paladin.

\- Espèce de sale gosse tu vas voir !

Il lança à son tour une boule de neige que Théo esquiva habilement, celle-ci parti s'écraser sur la figure du plus âgé qui ne tarda pas à se joindre à leur jeu. Oubliant complètement leur corvée, les trois garçons commencèrent à se battre à coup de boule de neige en pleine face, riant à gorge déployé. Finalement, les trois garçons s'étalèrent dans la neige, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Normalement j'aime pas vraiment les paladins, lança Bob au bout d'un moment, mais toi, je t'aime bien petit.

\- Comme c'est mignon, ricana Salvas, l'amour interdit entre le paladin et le demi-démon ! Ça serait tellement romantique si le paladin n'avait pas dix ans !

\- Abrutit ! Lança Bob, en lui assénant un coup de pied bien placé.

\- Demi-démon ? Demanda Théo, peu réceptif à la blague du pyromage

. - Rien laisse tomber, c'est qu'un surnom débile.

Bob n'avait pas spécialement envie que sa part démoniaque soit révélé à l'inquisition, Théo s'était montré plutôt sympathique jusqu'à présent... mais s'il apprenait qu'il était un demi-démon, serais-se toujours le cas ?

\- On ferait mieux d'aller ramasser ce bois avant de se faire passer un savon.

Les trois garçons se mirent à l'œuvre, remplissant peu à peu l'énorme chariot, Bob lâcha un petit grognement à l'idée que leur chargement serait encore plus lourd au retard, ils auraient pu au moins leur prêter un cheval quand même !

\- Pourquoi est-ce que les paladins et les pyromages ne s'entendent pas ?

Les deux pyromages furent un peu surpris par cette question sortie de nulle part.

\- Je veux dire, on s'entend bien non ? Vous êtes gentil, les gens de l'église aussi, alors pourquoi ?

Le demi-démon leva les yeux vers le ciel, l'air de réfléchir.

\- ...Ce n'est pas vraiment une histoire de pyromage et de paladins... disons que les gens n'aiment pas vraiment le feu...

\- Pourquoi ? Le feu ça réchauffe, ça fait de la lumière !- Le feu ça brûle, ça détruit. Ajouta le pyromage.

\- Eh ben moi j'te dis que le feu c'est le meilleur élément du monde !... après la lumière bien sûr !

Bob sourit, ébouriffant la chevelure du petit garçon, si tout le monde pensait comme lui, les choses seraient bien plus simple... oh oui bien plus simple. Soudain, un cri strident retentit à travers la forêt... ni une ni deux, Théo fonça dans la direction du cri.

* * *

 **Voilà ! C'est tout pour le premier chapitre, j'espère que ça vous à plu, n'hésité pas à laissé une petite review !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou tout le monde ! Voilà donc le deuxième chapitre d'Aventures-les-origines, je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews, vous êtes adorables !**

 **Peter Queen : Je suis contente te de voir par ici ! ^^ Comme ça je vais pouvoir faire d'une pierre de coup et te remercier pour ton adorable review sur mon OS ( Merci, une deathfic je sais pas si tu te rappelles) Bref gros câlin à toi ! Par contre, désolé de te décevoir mais je n'ai pas vraiment l'intention de beaucoup développé le Thélthazar, il y aura pas mal de sous entendu mais rien de bien fou, et puis je "détruit" un peu le Thélthazar dans ce que sera le chapitre 6 ou 7 si tout ce passe comme prévu (et pourtant c'est mon ship préféré !... Bonjour la logique !) Parce que j'ai besoin de faire ça pour expliqué pourquoi tout les paladins sont de gentil nounours et que Théo est un nounours psychopathe, enfin tu verras au moment venu ! Je m'excuse encore une fois, je sais que tu aurais aimé voir du Thélthazar mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai prévu, désolé ! :( J'espère que l'histoire te plaira quand même !**

 **LaPetiteRousse : Comme je le disais à Peter Queen je suis vraiment contente que tu passe par ici et j'en profite pour te remercier de l'adorable review que tu as laissé sur mon OS, et pour celle-là aussi évidement ! Contente que l'ambiance enfantine te plaise ^^ si c'est le cas je pense que la chapitre 3 te plaira c'est tout fluffy ! Pour ce qui est de Salvas ou des OC en général, à la base ils étaient juste là pour mener les protagonistes à leur but et surtout étoffé le background mais si jamais il plaise peut-être que je leur offrirai un peu plus d'importance. Pour ce qui est du cri... ben la suite est juste là ^^ Encore merci pour ta review elle m'a vraiment fait très plaisir, j'espère que la suite de l'histoire te plaira !**

 **Riorim : Merchi beaucoup ! Je suis très contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que ça continuera à te plaire ! Encore merci ! **

**Disclaimer: Aventures et ses personnages ne m'appartient pas pas, je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits**

 **Sur ce, je m'excuse pour les fautes que j'ai pu laisser et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Ah oui ! Et si jamais quelqu'un se propose pour être ma bêta, ce serait vraiment très gentil !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2: "Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?... Tu es un démon !..."**

« Énorme... »

C'est le premier mot qui vient à l'esprit du demi-démon pour décrire ce qu'il leur faisait face.  
Un troll, un immense troll se tenait devant eux, il devient bien faire trois mètres de haut ! Sa peau était verte et écailleuse, il était vêtu d'un pagne sale et déchiré et dégageait une odeur de moisissure à vous en retourner l'estomac. Il tenait dans sa main droite une pauvre jeune femme qui se débattait du mieux qu'elle pouvait poussant des cris de terreur, de son autre main, il traînait un énorme gourdin en bois, recouvert d'épine.

Par chance, il n'avait pas encore remarqué le petit groupe qu'il l'observait. Salvas recula de quelques pas.

\- Il faut qu'on aille chercher de l'aide. Murmura-t-il.  
\- Mais le temps qu'on y aille, elle va se faire bouffer ! Rétorqua Balthazar.  
\- T'as une meilleure idée peut-être ?!

Comme pour répondre à sa question, l'enfant de la lumière dégaina sa lame.

\- T'es fou ou quoi ! Tu peux pas te battre contre ce truc ! S'exclama le plus vieux.  
\- Il a raison, tu vas te faire tuer ! Ajouta le pyromancien.  
\- Je veux juste le distraire pour qu'il lâche la dame, si j'aide pas les gens en dangers maintenant, je ne serais jamais digne d'être paladin !  
\- C'est trop dangereux oublie ça !

Mais Théo ne les écoutait plus, il serra la garde de son épée et fonça vers la créature.

\- Il est complètement fou ! Pesta Salvas. Je vais chercher de l'aide, restez en vie jusque-là !

Et il partit en courant. Balthazar, lui, resta immobile, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, il avait déjà étudié les trolls et la manière de s'en débarrasser à l'académie, mais jamais il n'avait fait face à une situation réelle, il n'était même pas encore un vrai pyromage !

Le monstre poussa un hurlement de douleur, l'apprenti paladin venait de lui planter son épée dans la seule partie de son corps qu'il pouvait atteindre à savoir son pied. Comme prévu, le troll lâcha la jeune femme qui s'écrasa dans la neige pour se concentrer sur le mini-paladin qui avait osé lui faire mal. Furieux, le troll frappa le sol d'un coup de gourdin pour tenter d'écraser le moustique jaune à ses pieds, mais le jeune Silverberg l'esquiva en se jetant sur le côté.

Pour que l'action de Théo ne soit pas complètement inutile, Bob entreprit de mettre à l'abri la jeune femme. Discrètement, il entra sur le champ de bataille et tira hors de la zone de combat la demoiselle en détresse. Jetant un coup d'œil de droite à gauche, il repéra un renfoncement dans une paroi de pierre caché par les arbres, formant une sorte de petite grotte, elle serait à l'abri ici.

De son côté, Théo était en mauvaise posture, certes, il avait permis à la jeune femme de s'enfuir, mais comment allait-il s'enfuir lui ? Affronter ce monstre de front, seul qui plus est, était de la folie, mais s'il se retourner pour s'enfuir, avec la portée que lui offraient ses longs bras, le troll n'aurait aucun mal à l'écrabouiller. Il planta une fois de plus son épée dans le pied du troll, espérant que ça le déstabiliserait assez pour qu'il puisse s'enfuir... Mais malheureusement pour lui la chance n'était pas de son côté. Le monstre poussa un cri terrible avant d'attraper le futur paladin de son énorme main velu. Le petit garçon se débattait de toutes ses forces lorsque que retentit un craquement sinistre suivi d'un hurlement de douleur. Il était terrorisé, des larmes de peur et de douleur commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues alors qu'il sentait son heure arriver.

Soudain, une boule de feu atterrit en plein dans les yeux de la créature qui poussa un puissant cri de douleur, lâchant Théo qui tomba dans la neige. Aveugle et désorientée, la bête donna des coups de gourdin dans tous les sens, l'un d'eux atteint le futur paladin qui venait de se relever. Celui-ci fut projeté plusieurs mètres plus loin, Balthazar, qui n'était autre que l'auteur de la boule de feu, le rattrapa au vol, sans attendre plus longtemps, le demi-démon se mit à courir, Théo inerte dans ses bras.

Arrivé auprès de la jeune femme, le mage de feu déposa l'apprenti paladin au sol et lança une boule de feu en l'air, faisant légèrement fondre la neige sur le toit de la grotte qui tomba et boucha la sorti, camouflant leur grotte. Bob se laissa tombé à genoux reprenant son souffle après cette course-poursuite. Il se releva quand il se rendit compte que ses mains ainsi que sa robe étaient tachées de sang, il se retourna pour voir Théo allongé sur le sol qui gémissait doucement serrant ses bras autour de la plaie sur son abdomen d'où le sang ne voulait s'arrêter de couler. Le pyromage s'en voulu très fort d'avoir envoyé cette boule de feu sans réfléchir. Il se précipita à ses côtés, Bob n'avait pas de réelles connaissances en terme de médecine, il ne pouvait même pas dire si la plaie avait touché un organe vital ou non, par contre il était sûr qu'il fallait stopper l'hémorragie au plus vite.

\- Il... Il va s'en sortir ? Demanda la jeune femme, s'approchant lentement.

Balthazar était tellement paniqué qu'il n'entendit même pas la question.

\- Putain, mais qu'est qui t'as pris de foncer comme ça ?! S'exclama Balthazar tout tentant un bandage de fortune en utilisant un pan de sa cape hivernal.  
\- Je...voulais...juste...juste...aidé...agir...comme un vrai paladin... Bafouilla-t-il entre deux gémissements de douleur. Bob... j'veux pas...je veux pas mourir...  
\- Tu vas pas mourir !

Rien à faire, le sang continué de couler, Bob se maudissait lui et son incompétence. Du calme...il fallait qu'il se calme...il devient bien pouvoir faire quelques choses...le fils du démon se mit une claque mentale, une fois concentré, son cerveau se mit à tourner à vive allure... une solution lui venait bien à l'esprit, mais...

\- Je...je pourrais cautériser la plaie...mais, ça risque d'être vraiment douloureux... vraiment très douloureux... en plus... si je me rate, je pourrai te blesser encore plus...  
\- Pas grave...je te fais confiance...

Ces mots redonnèrent légèrement confiance au pyromage bien que toujours hésitant, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Du bout des doigts, il entreprit de brûler la plaie, bien qu'il ait pris soin de réduire la flamme le plus possible, dés qu'elle entra en contact avec la plaie, l'apprenti paladin hurla de douleur. La jeune femme entreprit maladroitement de rassurer l'enfant en larme tout en le maintenant immobile pour ne pas gêner le mage. Bob, en chirurgien improvisé, transpiré à grosse gouttes alors qu'il répétait en boucle « s'est bientôt fini, tout va bien se passer », autant pour Théo que pour lui-même.

« _Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?_ _Tu es un démon ! Tu détruis, tu ne soignes pas..._ »

Et voilà qu'il s'y mettait lui aussi ! Ça n'était vraiment pas le moment. Tentant d'ignorer les remarques de son démon intérieur, Bob se remit à l'œuvre.

« _C'est un futur paladin..._ _lui n'hésiterait pas à te tuer s'il savait la vérité..._ »

C'était peut-être vrai... Non, ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser embobiné, c'était exactement ce qu'il cherchait, le jeune demi-démon ne connaissait le fils de la lumière que depuis quelques heures, pourtant, il était sur que même s'il savait, il ne le trahirait pas, c'était comme une évidence. Il faisait confiance à Théo et Théo lui faisait confiance, et il n'allait pas le décevoir.

« _Tu es si naïf..._ _Ce serait tellement facile pourtant..._ _il suffirait d'augmenter l'intensité de tes flammes..._ _juste un tout petit peu..._ _ça passerait pour un accident..._ »

Bob grommela un « la ferme ! » entre ses dents puis éteint ses flammes en poussant un soupir de soulagement... c'était fini.

« _Tu le regretteras un jour..._ »

Les hurlements du petit garçon c'étaient transformés en petit gémissement qui s'estompèrent peu à peu.

\- C'est fini, murmura-t-il en lui caressant doucement les cheveux, tout va bien se passer maintenant...  
\- T'as vu... je te l'avais dit que le feu ça servait pas qu'à tué des gens...

Balthazar eut un petit sourire à ses mots, il y avait quelques heures à peine, jamais il n'aurait imaginé s'attacher autant à un enfant de la lumière, et pourtant...

Il réprima un frisson, malgré la cape en fourrure qu'il portait sur ses épaules, il faisait vraiment froid dans cette grotte. Bob aurait bien allumé un feu, mais la fumée n'ayant aucun moyen de s'échapper, il préférait éviter n'ayant pas très envie de mourir asphyxier. Théo se recroquevilla tentant d'échapper au froid mordant, il avait perdu sa cape durant l'affrontement avec le troll et son uniforme était déchiré. Balthazar attira le gamin contre lui et retira sa cape qu'il utilisa comme une couverture pour eux deux, l'apprenti paladin se blottit contre lui et fini par s'endormir dans cette position.

Le mage de feu se mit alors à observer la jeune femme qui s'était installée en face de lui. Elle devait probablement avoir une vingtaine d'années, quelque chose comme ça... Elle était assez jolie, même très jolie en fait, ses grands yeux bleus étaient soulignés de longs cilles noires, ses lèvres rouges, ses traits fins, tout étaient jolis chez elle, même ses cheveux en bataille, décoiffés par les précédents événements, qui lui donnaient une petite touche sauvage plutôt appréciable. Elle était vêtue d'un robe simple, mais néanmoins de bonne facture et portait également une cape d'hiver. Remarquant qu'elle était observée, elle murmura un petit :

\- Merci beaucoup de m'avoir sauvé.  
\- Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier, répondit-il avec un petit sourire, c'est cet idiot, fit-il en montrant le petit Silverberg qui dormait paisiblement sur ses genoux. C'est lui qui a foncé tête baissé pour vous sauver.

La jeune femme lui rendit son sourire :

\- Certes, mais sans vous, il n'aurait peut-être pas réussi, je vous dois la vie à tous les deux.

Balthazar balaya cette phrase d'un geste de la main.

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance, nous sommes tous en vie, c'est tout ce qui compte, mais sans vouloir être indiscret, qu'est qu'une jeune femme comme vous faisait au beau milieu de la forêt ?  
\- C'est une longue histoire... Répondit-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux dans un geste visiblement gêné.

Le demi-démon ne chercha pas plus loin, après tout ce n'était pas ses affaires.

\- Puis-je au moins connaître votre nom ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Lætitia Marsan, si vous côtoyez les jeunes de l'église de la lumière, vous connaissez peut-être ma petite sœur, Ariane, c'est une apprentie paladin également. Ajouta-t-elle.

Elle appartenait donc à une famille de paladin, c'était la journée décidément.

\- Oh, je ne côtoie pas l'église et je n'ai jamais rencontré votre sœur, navré. Expliqua-t-il.  
\- Ah bon ? Mais pourtant votre jeune ami est bien un apprenti paladin, non ?  
\- Effectivement, mais croyait le ou non, Théo et moi, nous sommes rencontrés i peine quelques heures par un parfait hasard.  
\- Vraiment ? S'é semblez si proche pourtant.  
\- Il faut croire que le hasard fait bien les choses.  
\- Vous êtes drôlement éloquent pour un garçon aussi jeune, remarqua-t-elle, puis-je à mon tour connaître votre nom ?  
\- Je me nomme Balthazar Octavius Barnabé, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Bob, et voici Théo de Silverberg.  
\- Balthazar Octavius Barnabé ? Voilà un mélange pour le moins étrange.  
\- Oui, mes parents avaient des goûts assez, spéciaux...

Ils continuèrent à bavarder de la sorte un bon moment. Le temps commençait à se faire long et Balthazar commencer à s'inquiéter pour le futur paladin, certes, il avait cautérisé la plaie, mais il avait tout de même besoin de soins, et les secours promis par Salvas commencer à se faire long. L'idée que le pyromage ait pu les abandonner commença à germer dans son esprit...

« _Il ne t'a jamais aimé après tout..._ »

Mais ce n'était pas celui qu'il l'embêtait le plus à l'académie, en fait, c'était même la première fois qu'ils se battaient.

« _Tu es sûr ? C'est tout de même à cause de lui que tout ça est arrivé..._ »

Ils avaient quand même passé un bon moment tous les trois.

« _Juste une apparence pour mieux te tromper..._ »

Peut-être bien...

« _Sans aucun doute..._ »

Des griffes commencées lentement à pousser le long de ses doigts alors que ses yeux voguaient dans le vide.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Les mots de la jeune femme le firent revenir à la réalité, il se mit une claque mentalement, cette fois, ça n'était pas passé loin. Soudain des bruits de lutte résonnèrent au-dehors...On était venu les aider ? Bob se releva en vitesse et fit fondre la neige.

\- Je vais voir ce qui se passe dehors, vous restez là et veillez sur Théo.

Il se dirigea en courant vers les bruits de lutte, la scène qu'il aperçut était assez impressionnante, l'énorme troll était à terre, baignant dans son sang. Devant lui, retirant son épée de la tête de la créature, une paladin, qui n'était autre que la mère de Théo. Elle ne semblait pas blesser, son armure n'avait pas subi la moindre éraflure, elle n'était même pas essoufflée ! Soudain, quelqu'un agrippa le demi-démon par les épaules.

\- Bob ! Putain, mais ou vous étiez passé ! Ça fait des heures que je vous cherche !

Salvas... Salvas était la devant lui... Il ne semblait pas mentir, ses yeux étaient remplis d 'inquiétude, et dirent qu'il y avait à peine quelques minutes, il était prêt à laisser sa part démoniaque prendre le contrôle pour le faire payer... Bob sentit la culpabilité l'envahir alors que son aîné le secouer comme un prunier. Il laissa échappé un rire gêné.

\- Qu'est qui te fait rire !  
\- Rien... c'est juste que... c'est la première fois que tu m'appelles par mon prénom.

Le pyromage le lâcha alors, passant une main agacé dans ses cheveux en laissant échapper un « Abruti ! ». Puis soudain un détail le frappa, Bob était seul.

\- Où est Théo ?! Où est la fille ?!

Comme pour faire écho à sa question, la paladin courut vers eux de son pas imposant. Elle agrippa à son tour Balthazar par les épaules.

\- Où est Théo ?! S'exclama-t-elle. Où est mon fils ?!  
\- Il.. il...est par là... il y a une grotte...je l'ai laissé avec la jeune femme.

Sans plus attendre, elle le lâcha et courut dans la direction indiquée. Les deux pyromages la suivirent. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la grotte, elle tenait son fils toujours endormi dans ses bras et semblait en pleine discutions avec Lætitia, quand elle vit arrivé les deux pyromages, elle se retourna dans leur direction.

\- Balthazar Octavius Barnabé, Lætitia vient de me conter ce que vous avez fait pour mon fils, vous lui avez sauvé la vie, je ne vous en serais jamais assez reconnaissante, demandé moi tout ce que vous voulez, je ferais de mon mieux pour l'exaucer.

Et sur ses mots, elle s'inclina. Bob était vraiment gêné, ce n'était pas n'importe qui, Mme de Silverberg était une paladin reconnue et respectée de tous, et elle s'inclinait devant lui, un simple pyromage, pire, un demi-démon !

\- Je... je ne veux rien... vous... vous me faites déjà un grand honneur... je ne suis qu'un simple étudiant à l'académie des mages.  
\- Je me fiche bien de qui vous êtes, vous avez sauvé mon fils, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Le demi-démon commençait à comprendre ce que voulait dire Théo à propos de son entraînement, il ne faisait aucun doute que même si elle était dure, cette femme aimait son fils du plus profond de son cœur.

Ils retournèrent tous en ville, Salvas ne cessait de grogner sur le fait que plus jamais il n'irait cherchait de bois dans la forêt, cela arracha un sourire au demi-démon qui poussa un soupir de bonheur et de soulagement en apercevant les rues pavées de la ville... mais malgré tout ce qui avait pu se passer... cette journée... était une bonne journée...

* * *

 **Et voilà, Shin et Grunlek ne sont toujours pas apparut mais me vous inquiétez pas ça ne saurait tarder !**


End file.
